Old For Our Age
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: Bella wants to get out of the system, less then 2 years left, will meeting Edward change her only want? Please someone Read This Story! Please!, its my curent Pride and Joy and i just want it to flourish! Please! More summery in story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This is my atempt at a good story lol, ive had the idea for a while and have been dabiling with it, writing a little here and there, i have a good part of it written, know now it is un Betad, and will probably stay that way. _

_Summery: Bella just wanted to get her and her cousin out of the system, less then two years to go, will meeting Edward change her only want? Will he help or make things wors? CC AH AU** Update **_**_EVERY DAY 200-1000 word updates_**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I ignored the looks I got from the other students as I handed the paper to the teacher and took a seat, not saying or doing anything, I just sat there, like always.

I listened and tried to blend and not get called on, like always, it was like this at every school.

Sometimes I'd get called on and spew out the answer, everyone shocked I was even listening , given the fact I had my hood up, and always sat in the back, never appearing to be paying attention, but I never got the answer wrong.

The day continued like always, and I basked in it, it might not have been fun, but it was a hell of a lot better than being at 'home'.

I sighed annoyingly when the alarm on my old battered watch went off telling me it was 5:20, and I had to head to the bus, since it was early March, the sun was just now setting as I climbed on to the bus, and just like the classes, I picked a seat away from anyone else and stayed quiet until it stopped just in front of Broadway Elementary, it was now dark, since it had been a 15 minute ride.

I climbed off the bus, and quickly into the school's gym, and scanning the room for Seth, Jake and Leah.

One saw me and told the others, they all stood to put away their school supplies, one quietly telling the after school teacher I was here to pick them up, she came over and gave me a release form to sign, they must have said I was there sister, I guess I looked 18.

I forged Jane's signature, and held on to Seth and Leah's hand, Jake holding Seth's other one, he was the oldest of the three, Seth the youngest, and Leah in the middle. I had already told them the plan the day before, and we walked the half block to our current house.

It was 6:00 by the time we got home, giving us about an hour to do our 'chores' and all be in our rooms by the time Jane and Alec got back.

We cleaned the kitchen and bathroom spotless, cleaning the litter box, and I had Jake, clean up the dog poop in the back yard, we tidied the living room, and our rooms, the boys there's and Leah and I did ours, in the short amount of time we had, and I gave them each a bowl of macaroni and cheese and sent them to their rooms.

Alec got home just at 7, like he did the last 2 weeks, and I prayed the timing wouldn't change, it would screw everything up, my plan was risky but I needed the extra time to work on my assignments, and I didn't want the kids alone with them, if they were to come home.

I put the plate of macaroni and cheese on the table, just as he sat down, and he looked at me disapprovingly, he had wanted something better, I gave him an apologetic look, and he pointed to the bed rooms, I nodded sadly before doing as I was told.

I ate the macaroni I had put in there earlier before, I went through the bathroom adjoining our 2 bedrooms, I bathed Seth 1st, having his sit in the bath chair and using the shower sprayer when I needed, there was only so much hot water, and we couldn't use it all.

I let Leah go second, next Jake, and then me, we used the sprayer to wet our hair, then rinse out the shampoo, but wet a wash cloth and soap to wash our bodies, it might not be completely hygienic, but it kept them off our asses and I meant literally.

After using my towel to dry my hair and body, I put all 4 in the laundry pile for tomorrow morning before joining Leah back in our room, Alec had gone up to his bedroom upstairs so I brought all out dishes to the sink washing them before putting them away, it was nearly 9, and Jane didn't get home until 11.

This might not be the best life, but I wasn't one to feel spry for myself, sure I was a practical slave, but the fact that Seth and Leah, would possible be alone in this without me, helped me push through.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Chapter 2! Yes, its tech the same day whatever, i know this ones shorter, just over 200 words, like i said, never less then 200, never more than 1000! **

**BPOV**

My watch woke me up the next morning at 6:30, and I started the laundry then breakfast, pancakes and eggs, Alec and Jane had asked for me to make something big every day, and by asked I meant threatened.

After Alec and the kids ate breakfast, Jane still being asleep, and Alec had left for work, and the kids had all their stuff, I walked then to the house down the street, the family there had 2 kids that went to the same school and since it didn't start until 9:30, I had no way of getting them there, since that was right in the middle of my 2nd period.

Emily and Sam were young to have children in school, both 30 years old; they had a 8 and 10 year old, and were picking them up when we were there on the 1st day, and I had asked them if they could give him a ride, telling them they didn't need to feed them, or anything and they were pretty self entertained, I even offered money, but they wouldn't take it, saying it was there pleasure, Leah was friends with Jessica, and Jake with Sam anyways.

I got to school just on time, slipping into the same seat as yesterday, and going through my routine yet again.

It was in my AP Biology class that I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Late! i know sry hope you like it! :) ( there 'lists' are the homese they have been kicked out of, don't know if it's acurite but i saw it on an epi of Bones :p)**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I couldn't explain the feeling I got when I saw him, a mix of happiness and arousal coursing through me, his appearance alone gave me butterflies, and made my palms sweaty.

He walked into the class, hunched over with the hood of his hoody up and a large coat over it, he had dark worn jeans on, and worn shoes, his back pack looked more worn then mine, with duct tape all over the bottom, and the top of the straps, I knew instantly he was one of us.

It also helped that he had his list on his back pack, 9 names, 9 dead.

I could see wild bronze colored hair, sticking out of his hood, a permanent grimace on his beautiful face, his plump pink lips in a permanent frown, his green eyes looking down at his feet.

He took the seat next to me, and if I didn't know what he was, I would have thought he had ear phones in his ears, he ignored me completely, even I sometimes acknowledged people.

I didn't know what to do, so I tried to throw an olive branch, I'd only ever met younger foster kids, never any teenagers, kids always looked up to me, so I never really had to win them over, they knew I was in the same place as them, and trusted me to take care of them.

I decided to simply write a note, since my list was on the bottom of one of my shoes, and had no way of showing him.

_Hey, I'm Bella, what's your name?-B_

It was simple and I hoped he replied, with that many names on his list he had to have been in the system at least as long as I had, if not longer, I only had 6.

I slipped the folded-in-half piece of paper on his desk and scooted back down in my seat, arms folded over my chest, I glanced at him a second later and he looked at me too, a scowl on his face.

When his eyes connected with mine, it lightened slightly as he looked me over, I gave him a look, and looked at the note, and he got the hint and grabbed it, reading it. He looked at me once again, before grabbing a small pencil from his bag, and writing on the note and giving it back to me.

_I'm Edward, how long for you?-E_

I knew what he meant, and bit my lip as I answered his questions and asked my own.

_3 years, 5 months, you?-B_

_4 years 3 months, who are you with now? Maybe I know them.-E_

_Jane and Alec? What about you?-B_

_I know them, my second victim, and I'm with James and Victoria.-E_

I didn't know them; they must had been pretty new, between all the kids I've met, I have heard of most of the regulars. I replied to his note with my next question, just 3 simple words.

_What's you rating?-B_

_3. You?-E_

_Same, any 'siblings'?-B_

_2 Bio, SS, 1 boy with me now, he's 6, his 1st place, you?-E_

_2 with me, and my younger cousin-B_

_That's good, haven't seen my brother and sister in nearly a year, my sister is my twin and our birthday is next month, so I will see her then, but our big brother by 10 months, we don't know where he Is, at the time.-E_

I was shocked at his long note, not expecting him to give that much info, I replied to him just before the bell rang.

_Does your bro plan to get you guys out when he turns 18?-B_

I gave him the note, just as the bell rang and I packed my stuff, leaving my 5th period AP Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Chapter 4! hope you guys are like this, wish i could get some reviews but whatever lol, i enjoy writting it to much :) lovee you! enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Edward didn't follow me after I left, not that I expected him to, I headed to Honors English, thinking about how he reacted, giving me so much information about his life, I ached for him when he told me about his siblings, I have been away from Jake for no longer then 5 months, I couldn't imagine going over a year.

At least he and his sister saw each other. On your birthdays, your social worker would come out, if you have been at your current house longer than 3 months, and talk to you, I guess since he had a twin, they would be allowed to see each other, probably having the same social worker.

English was long and boring, Mrs. Williams, glaring at me when I was the 1st one to get the assignment done, they all assumed just because I am where I am, means I don't have a brain.

The bell rang and I left with the flow of students, walking quickly to the library, it was only opened for two hours, so that how much computer time I had, before having to move to the cafeteria floor with any other home work I had.

As I was walking, I kept my eyes mostly straight forward, trying not to limp too much, and I loved that since today was Tuesday, Jane would be home 1st; she was just a strict as Alec, but more 'get out of my way' the 'do what I say'.

I got to the library, smiling politely at the librarian; she wasn't privy to the student files, so she had no idea. She only knew that I was here yesterday and now today.

"Bella right?" she asked politely, and I shyly nodded, just because she didn't read my file, doesn't mean she hasn't talked to other teachers.

"I'm Mrs. Cullen, if you need any help around here don't be afraid to ask" she smiled so sweetly at me again, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was young for a librarian, late 20's early 30's.

"Thank you" I told her sincerely, and took a seat at a computer.

I turned her on and read the little slip of paper I had gotten yesterday that had the login I needed to get into the school system.

I had pulled up the internet, and bent down to my left to get out my Western Civilization homework when I heard the library door open, I looked up out of instinct to see Edward walk through the doorway, he made eyes contact with me, his lips twitching just a smidge before being replaced with indifference as he walked to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masan, I'm new, I need my computer information please" he asked softly, and his voice was like melted butter, this being the 1st time I heard it.

It sounded rehearsed though and I wondered how many schools he had been to.

Mrs. Cullen gave the information to him and he thanked her, this time sounding genuine, before turning making eyes contact with me once again and moving to take the seat right next to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN the 5th chapter! everything on scheduel, but far warning, things might change a lil, im a techy and an actor in a shakespear play, and were doing origanl...yea not easy, and i might have a few extra classes this semester, so im going to be very busy, but i will always set aside time for this! I'm already in love with this story and will never leave it :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I nodded to him before turning back to my computer, and trying to keep my breathing even. I've been rock solid for over 3 years, and just being near Edward, I'm breaking.

I took a deeper breath, trying to get my guard back up, just because he was one of us, doesn't mean he's trustable, I was trying to be cautious.

I was opening the website I had favorited earlier in class when it popped up on my screen.

_Hey it's me-E_

The school computers could send messages to each other, you could see all of the kids logged on, there 1st and last name, and there computer #, since the message was from MasanEdward231 I knew it was from him.

_You know we are allowed to talk-B_

_Yea but this is more private-E_

_That's true-B_

_Am I the 1st teen you've met?-E_

_Yes, how did you know?-B_

_Just did-E_

_What about you, how many others have you met, besides you family?_

I hoped I wasn't going too far, this was all new, and I was following him completely, it scared me shitless.

_Quite a few, my 2nd place there was two 16 year olds, but they kind of got me in a bad crowd, that's why my list is as long as it is, that house and the two after that were my 1st 3 victims, the others were spouts of anger, just the feeling that the family was trying to replace mine…I couldn't deal with it._

Wow, he was telling me so much, it was surprising. I looked to the clock, it was already 3:00, we had been talking for nearly a half hour, and I was getting more and more scared, I found myself wanting to tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN The 6th and the 7th right after it lol i know i didnt post yester day, the 1st sympot of the play lol, i was at school till 7PM, we read throguh the entire script, and im even more excited to audition, but anyways, since i didnt leave school till so late, i got drive through dinner, took a shower and colapsed, completely spacesing updating!, but heres 2 in a row, hope you lik!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I replied to Edward with

_Oh, um yea, I hate it when they do that-B_

It wasn't a complete lie, I didn't like it when families instantly expected you to be there long lost child, and accept them as your parents, no one knew what it was like, even Edward.

Just because we're in a very similar situation didn't mean it was the same, the only person who knew what I was going through was Jake, but he barley remembered, it didn't mean he didn't have the same crazy nightmares, and I would often wake up to him crawling into my bed late at night.

But with my memory of those weeks…all the time, not just in sleep, I hated it, but still knew there was other kids and people with worse lives.

_Yea, so how are you getting Jane and Alec to let you stay after school?-E_

_Oh, Jane has a weird shift, she leaves at 2:30 so they don't know when I get home anyways, and Alec doesn't get home until 7PM, I pick up the kids at the school after the afterschool program I put them in and we do everything and I make dinner, it's not easy but I do it of course, had worse.-B_

_Oh, James and Victoria don't really care, there never really around; it's just me, Mike and Tyler, the 6 year old._

_That's sucks, well I have work to do, and you wasted some of my time ;) JK-B_

I told him needing to get this assignment done anyways, but I laughed softly when I sent him it, letting him know I wasn't really mad, he looked over to me, and I saw something in his intense eyes as the corner of his mouth turned up into a lopsided smile, it was the 1st time I had seen him smile for real and I couldn't help but return it equally, this smile being my 1st genuine one in forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN And the 7th, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

After our little moment, we both got to work, at 4:30, the library closed and we both walked out, there were still other kids in the school, but all mostly in class rooms, there were cheerleaders practicing in the commons, so I started over to a folded table and opened it up, taking a seat on one of the stools.

Edward sat on the stool across from me, and he spoke to me for the 1st time.

"When's the after school bus?" he asked and I looked up at him as I took out my note book to finish my rough draft for my Honors English.

"Um, it gets here about 5:30, I have an alarm on my watch incase I get caught up in work." I told him, trying to get over the softness of his voice; it was like a blanket wrapping me up in its warmth, calling me to him.

"Oh, ok" he said before sitting next to me and getting out the Biology work sheet we were assigned today. It took me minutes to finish up my roughed draft for my expository essay about clicks in high school; I might have rushed, wanting to take advantage of my excuse to work with him.

I got my own Biology work sheet out, and he looked to me before a small smile came to his face again and he stood from the table, grabbing his worksheet and back pack.

He took the seat next to me and set his paper on the table, he only had the 1st question finished…and it was wrong, I corrected him, trying to be nice about it, but pointing out his easy mistake.

He laughed as he realized what he had done, and said he was 'distracted', I didn't let myself delve into that, at the time he was working the cheerleaders were behind me practicing, and the girls varsity basket ball team ran by three times, it could have been anything.

We were just finishing the worksheet when I realized that the cheerleaders were packing up already, yesterday they stayed longer, I wonder if it was just because the day, but checked my watch anyways, I gasped when I read the digital numbers.

5:41

"Shit!" I said as I instinctively started packing up my shit, in panic, I knew the bus was already gone, and my entire plan had fallen through, there was no way I could walk all the way to Broadway before 6, when the after school program closed and they called parents if kids where still there.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked me as he stood trying to get my attention away from zipping my pack back.

"It's late, my watch didn't go off I missed the bus, I going to have to run all the way to Broadway, they can't call them, they can't!" I yelled, not exactly making sense.

"You'll never make it, Bella calm down ok? I have a car I can give you a ride" he said, trying to calm me down, I stopped what I was doing and looked to him.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked in disbelieve, I was so used to doing everything for myself and everyone else, it was so odd.

"Of course, come on, let's go" he said putting his own notebook away, and slinging his back pack over his shoulder, I felt his hand grip my forearm, the 1st contact we had, even though it was through my jacket, I felt the sparks and looked up quickly to meet his eyes, they were calm and calculating, not exactly knowing what I was going to do, but prepared for it.

I realized I had my own arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, trying to hold myself together, I let him pull one arm away, and then the other as he whispered to me.

"It's ok" he said taking one of my hands and pulling me towards the student parking lot.

"Thank you" I whispered to him and he turned to face me, rewarding me with a crooked smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN I know! Sorry! It's been a couple of hectic days but here are all the chapters, ill explain more in ch 10, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Edward had an old Subaru legacy, it looked worn and the seats were stained, but it was a car, I would have loved to have it.

"Edward I can't tell you how much this means to me, I'll repay you for gas when I get my allowance, I promise, I just can't thank you enough-" he silenced me with a finger to my mouth.

"Bella, it's not a problem, I had to go there anyways" he said with a calming smile, and then I remembered, Tyler, the 6 year old with him.

"Oh, I just thought he would have taken the bus back to you house" I said, slightly confused.

"No, I put him in the program to, more time to socialize, be with normal kids you know?" he asked and I nodded, I knew exactly what he meant.

We started to Broadway; about half way there I realized something.

"Wait, if you have a car, then why did you ask when the activity bus left?" I asked him and he glanced over to me slightly guiltily, before answering.

"I wanted to know when you were leaving" he said, and I could have sworn I saw his ears redden, I didn't push the conversation any further as we got to the school at 5:57, just in time.

We bother ran in, Edward must have been relying on my alarm for him to remember time, given the fact he had to be here to.

I walked in 1st, and heard Jake call my name, he ran towards me, tear streaks dried on his cheeks, I bent just before he tackled me not knowing his own strength damn the kid was strong for a 10 year old, but he had to be.

"Shhh, it's ok Jake, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I won't be late again, it's ok" I held him as he cried letting a few tears of my own go, the teacher came over a minute later, offering me the clip bored.

I signed Jane's name, seeing Edwards fancy writing read out James Hanson above me, before giving her back the paper and standing holding Jakes hand tightly, Seth and Leah came over, and Edward was next to me with a little boy with dark skin and hair, but light eyes, he was adorable.

"Bella, who's that?" Jake asked with a hard face and I realized he was being protective, he must have been remembering that 1st dance I went to back in the 6th grade with Mike Newton, it might have been 4 years ago and Jake was only 6 but when Mike put his arm around me for pictures he got a kick to the chin.

"Jake, this is Edward, he's with us" I told him, and slight understanding swept across his face, but he still kept it hard, using the hand not holding mine to wipe the tear stains from his face.

The 6 of us left the school slowly, and I started pulling my 3 towards our house, instead of the parking lot, when Edward stopped us.

"Bella, I can give you guys a ride" he said looking at me worried and I debated.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN I know! Sorry! It's been a couple of hectic days but here are all the chapters, ill explain more in ch 10, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

It was only half a block, though I guess it was a long block, and he was offering. I didn't know what to do, but Seth decided for me.

"Please Bella?" he asked and i felt the 1st drop of rain, that wasn't good, none of us had hoods, and when it started to rain, it didn't take long to pour.

"I guess it's not far at all" I said, and Seth thanked me and the kids started pulling me back towards the parking lot.

We ducked into the car, it having 6 seat, but Seth sat up front in the middle with Jake, Leah and Tyler in the back, It was good it was a short ride, since Edward only had 1 booster seat, and it was illegal for Seth not to have one, we made it to our house, just a small Yellow house, with 3 bedrooms, a small kitchen and living room and 2 bathrooms.

He stopped in the driveway, and I hopped out, turning to help Seth, when I noticed Edward got out to, and he helped Tyler out, as well, once Seth was standing, I turned to question him.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly defensively, I was still wary on trusting him, and it was freaking me out how much he had over me on this situation, I was used to either being in charge or having no charge, not in-between.

"I figured we could help you guys out, we don't have anything better to do, right bud?" he asked Tyler and he nodded, a smile on his face.

Damn, we could use the help but was it worth the risk? I thought about it for a second, before agreeing.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN I know! Sorry! It's been a couple of hectic days but here are all the chapters, as you all know breaking Dawn came out tonight, me adn a friend went and got it, and ran home and watched it and are still watching the special features, lol I already saw it in November, but it was steal GREAT! So Im sorry for the delay but here are all the awaited chapters! :)**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I lead everyone into the house, instructing my three to get their homework out so I could quickly check it well they tackled the bathrooms, ours wasn't bad maybe just rinse the bath and sink, scrub the toilette then wipe the counter, it took 10 minutes with the three of them. Jane and Alec's bathroom took a little longer; they weren't very sanitary when it came to cleaning things, but we were slowly getting into a routine.

As the kids went off to do there chores, I sat at the table and begin taking out their homework, I always checked it and encouraged them to try there bet, and helped them when I could.

I heard Edward send Tyler off to help them, he complained slightly but Edward said they would go to McDonalds after this and he skipped off excitedly, willing to do anything from that.

"Here, let me help, then I could help you with the kitchen" he said with a smile, and I handed him Seth's work, and went through Leah's and Jakes my own, Edward drew a smiley face on Seth's after reading through it quickly, then taking out Tyler's, he did the same, and put both boys work back into their bags and stood, he began on the dishes.

Jane had left some in the sink, there was quite a few so I guessed she had 'friends' over for lunch, not bothering anything but moving the ordered Chinese food to the dishes and then putting the dishes with food still on them in the sink, with no water, so it was crusted on the dishes, I quickly finished Jakes and Leah's, and moved to help him, he had the Dawn and a green scrubby, scrubbing at one of worst ones, I shook my head and took the plate from him, plugging the sink and trickling some soap on the bottom and letting it fill just a few inches before setting all the filthy dishes in and let that stay there.

"It's a lot faster this way" I said as I dried my hands and moved to the launder room where we kept the litter box, and cat food, I filled up Baby's dish and scraped his shit out of the litter, I shook the food bag slightly and heard him push open there door and come running down the hall to eat.

"Aw" Edward said as he bent at the knees and pet the cat as he ate, he completely ignored him and chowed down on the food, and I smiled slightly and opened the back door, letting Sparky in for a minute and walked outside, I grabbed the shovel from the shed and started toward his favorite spot, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I can to this Bella, why don't you go finish the dishes?" he asked and I smiled at him and nodded a 'thank you' and went back to the soaking dishes, I hated physical labor.

I quickly scrubbed the dishes clean, and put them away, I heard the kids playing so I figured they must have been done, I looked at the time, 6:30, wow it had only been a half-hour? This was good, I could go a little further with dinner, I thought for a second before deciding on, some Tuna helper, we had a lot of tuna, and a box of it in the, I got some peas for a side, and started everything on the stove, I had been cooking for about 15 minutes, when I realized that Edward and Tyler had to leave and right away, I made sure it wouldn't burn, and turned to walk out the back door.

"Edw-" I went to say at I opened the door, but he was right there on the other side, hand near the door knob, we were face to face, inches apart for I had stated outside before I noticed him.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes stared into mine, intense, green orbs staring into my soul.

I stuttered for a minute before closing my eyes and taking a step back to let him in the house. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"um, you and Tyler need to go, before Alec gets home at 7" I said quietly, it felt like I was kicking him out, and I didn't want him to feel that way.

"Oh, yea of course, Ty!" he said to me and called Tyler, he came running out of the boys room, and into the living room, he looked to Edward and he nodded towards his backpack, Tyler groaned, not wanting to leave, Edward asked him if he wanted to go to McDonalds or not and he of course said yes, and quickly gathered his stuff.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said as they stood on the door step, it was crazy but I didn't want them to leave.

"Yea, tomorrow" he smiled and they started towards his car, an idea came to me and I called out.

"Edward, sit with me at lunch?" I asked after he looked my way, that cricked grin took over his face and he nodded as he yelled Tyler's door open.

I smiled back at him as I closed the door, leaning against it and sighing, giving myself 1 moment to just feel giddy about a guy, before jumping back into auto pilot to finish the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Alec seemed to enjoy dinner a little more, but still wasn't completely satisfied, he told me I had to do better and requested Lasagna for tomorrow, I agreed because I couldn't get a reason why not, and he went to his room, and I mine, I didn't know what to do yet, so I went to sleep that night, having no idea.

The next day, I made French toast and put some fruit out, Alec was please with my breakfast and reminded me about the lasagna, before he left, and I left with the kids, right after he did, I wanted to get to school a little early today, so we had left a half an hour earlier so I could catch the earlier bus, Same and Emily were up, she said they were up by 7, so that was when I dropped them off.

I got to school about 35 minutes early, and sat in the commons with all the other early kids, I was hoping Edward would come in for breakfast; I just couldn't wait to see him again.

I saw his unmistakable bronze head on the opposite side of the large room, heading towards the breakfast line, I was sitting at a table near it, so I kept my eyes on him until I caught his eyes, he smiled and pointed towards the line, I stood, falling in step next to him, and going to the line.

We stood in line together, completely silent; we got our little boxes of cereal, milk cartons, punching in our odes for no reason, of course we both got free breakfast and lunch.

We went back to the table I was at earlier, there was still 10 minutes to the bell, and we spend the 1st minutes putting the milk in our cereal, and stated eating.

"So, how did Alec like the tuna helper?" he asked after a bit, and I looked to him, how did he know I was stressing over that?

"Oh, uh, better then the macaroni and cheese I made on Monday" I said taking a bite of my lucky charms, and sighing before continuing.

"He told me wanted lasagna tonight, and I guess I'm just going to have to go home early today so I can make it" I shrugged, trying to just shake it off, it meant I wither wouldn't finish my honors English assignment or the Civics packet.

"Oh, well I could give you a ride Bella, it's really no big deal, what time do you have to start it to have it done in time?" he asked and I and I couldn't help but look at him shocked, it had been so long since I had met such a good person.

"So, what do you say?" he asked, breaking me out of my trance, I shook my head, clearing it, and looked him in his kind eyes, with a smile.

"That would be great, thank you Edward" 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Late! i know im sorry! my com was in surgery the last few days, but im posting now, all the chapers, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

The day continued after Edward's nice offer, and I anticipated 5th period, AP Biology. I was quickly becoming addicted to Edward, we had only known each other a day, yet it felt like years.

In 5th period we had to work in groups from 2 to 4 so Edward and I of course worked together, it was seamless and easy, where one of us was lacking the other excelled, and we got out assignment done quickly.

Edward walked me to English, afterwards, and I couldn't help but feel the domestic feeling it gave, a boy walking a girl to class, so high school cliché.

English dragged which was odd, I had always enjoyed it, but I needed my Edward fix that bad.

Surprisingly enough Edward was standing right outside my class when the bell rang and I smiled instinctively, he did as well, and it seemed as if the other students vanished, and only Edward and I were in the hallway.

This lasted about 10 seconds before I got hit by some kid, he ran right into me, and I stumbled before falling sideways.

"Bella!" Edward called out, as he approached me. The kid that had hit me, had stumbled a little but was still upright apologized jokingly with a laugh, trying to brush it off, I had no obvious injury, so I went to accept his apology but Edwards's voice stopped me.

"What the fuck! You need to watch where you're going jack ass, you nearly trampled her!" Edward yelled, and by the looks of things we were attracting a crowd, I stood quickly, and clasped onto Edwards hand, speaking to him.

"Edward calm down, it was an accident, he didn't mean it" I said to him quietly, just below his ear so only he could hear me, his face was in a hard grimace as he glared at the kid, he was about his size but I didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Dude, chill I'm sorry ok, I'll watch where I'm going next time, I'm sorry" the kid said more seriously this time looking at me as he apologized again, I nodded to him, and squeezed Edwards hand, trying to get him to look at me. He eventually did, and the second his eyes connected with mine, I saw the cloud of anger slowly clear, and his eyes became softer.

"I'm ok" I whispered and he nodded, he took a deep breath before looking back to the kid.

"Sorry dude, it's just…well you know" he said, nodding towards the blonde girl standing off to the side of us, looking on worriedly, and I wondered what it meant.

"Rose? Na man she's my sister, I'm Jasper by the way, and I am sorry I ran into your girlfriend" he said completely sincere this time, and I blushed when he called me that and went to correct him.

"No uh, were friends"

"Yea don't do it again"

Edward and I spoke at the same time, and we both looked to each other, wait why didn't he correct him? Did he think of me as his girlfriend? Ok, I'm lost.

"Uh, right well, see you around…" he pause and Edward introduced himself, then me, and the two walked away.

I was still holding Edwards hand and I squeezed it again to get his attention, and his eyes slowly came to mine, I gave him a curious look and he lifted an eyebrow, I smiled, slowly and he wiggled his eye brows making me giggle, and we both made our way to the library.

Instead of going to the computers, I took him to the couch in the corner. I sat down and pulled him down next to me, it was a pretty big library and we could probably get away with whispering without getting yelled at.

I was still clutching his hand in mine and when we sat he moved it to his lap, grasping it with his other hand as well, and squeezing it, I looked to him and asked him this question.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I said nervously in a whisper, biting my lip, I hadn't done that in years.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked answering a question with a question, and I thought for a second.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Late! i know im sorry! M****y com was in surgery the last few days, but im posting now, all the chapers, so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Edward, I like you, I do, but I'm not sure" I said honestly, it was so hard to trust him, I knew I could but I didn't, I haven't truly trusted anyone in years.

"Bella, you can trust me, I'm here for you, I promise" he said to me so sincerely, and I closed my eyes as I felt his hands squeeze mine.

"We can go slow, as slow as you, went, fuck stay friends for all I care, I just know I can't be without you anymore" he said to me, my eyes shooting open, and connecting with his, I knew all my apprehension was shining through in my brown eyes, and I didn't know, he was so good and honest, and amazing, it was surreal.

He cupped my cheek with his right hand, and I leaned into his hand instinctively, bringing my free one to his and looking him in the eyes, I bit my lip as I decided, a small smile came to my face, as I leaned forward.

The hand I was holding his on my cheek went to the back of his neck as I brought his lips to mine in my 1st real kiss, I have been kissed before…but I wasn't going to go there, I wanted this, I wanted him and for once I was going to let myself have what I want.


	14. Chapter 14

He responded instantly, kissing me back lightly before I pulled back. Hi lips were soft and warm and I wanted more, but I was unsure of what he wanted, I knew he wanted me but I still wasn't sure.

My hand went to my lips and I closed my eyes as I remembered the feeling of a few seconds ago, it was good and right, and nothing like the others.

I bit my lip as my smile grew and I sighed in contentment.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I looked up to him as he continued, he held my chin with his thumb and forefinger, running his thumb over my lip as he did, pulling my lip out from my teeth and asking the question I wish he didn't.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked a slight amused smile coming to his face, and mine turned into a grimace, saying yes is a lie and saying no is as well, no matter what I would have to explain.

"I guess…" I trailed off, and he looked to me and dropped the subject, shaking his head and laughing lightly before leaning down once again and pressing his lips to mine.

I definitely wasn't complaining as I kissed him back, it was harder this time, my free hand moving to the nap of his neck to thread my fingers into his hair, his cupping the side of my neck.

We were both still holding the others hand, and I shook his away to bring mine to the side of his face, his wrapped around my waist as our kiss heated but stayed closed mouth, he leaned back after a minute, allowing the both of us to breath, resting his forehead against mine.

"Bella, we both know we can't just tell each other everything that's happened in our life's, we both have to be ready for that, and when you are I'll be ready to listen, and I hope you do the same for me" he whispered to me, my hands were still around his neck, and his hand that was wrapped around my waist moved to hold my arm more around his neck, and I replied to his comment.

"Yes, yes, yes" I say not knowing how to say anything else, my close my harms around his neck, pulling him close to me and resting my hand on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I squeezed him close decided that even if this didn't last, I would have his memory.


	15. Chapter 15

I noticed the clock on the wall behind Edward it was already three-o-clock, and I only had an hour before we had to go home so I pulled away, and smiled at him as I grasped his hand and pulled him up and to the computers and we got to work. I had finished my civics packet during lunch, luckily the library was open and I was allowed in for it wasn't normally.

So I started on my English assignment, not completely finishing but it was my 6th period so I could finish up tomorrow, I would have time.

We left at 4, I had brought my own allowance money to buy the previously packed lasagna, but it would still take at least 2 hours to make, and when it was done we had to pick up the kids, and have the time to do all the chores.

When I grabbed the 4 wrinkled dollar bills, 6 quarters and 13 dimes, it was just enough for the lasagna and all I had left after buying new school supplies for the kids last week, and giving Leah 10 dollars for a field trip.

"Bella I got it" Edward told me, as I was getting out my money, I looked up to him and he smiled lightly, and I slumped but let him pay. A

We went back to my house and I set the lasagna up in the oven, and started on the bathrooms, Edward followed completely willingly, and we finished both bathrooms quirkily, working in sink together, I did Baby's litter and Edward did the backyard, I did the few dishes, putting them away.

We still had a half an hour before we had to pick up the kids, so I went into the living room, plopping on the couch, Edward came in after a second and sat next to me, draping his arm along the back of the couch, we didn't have a TV out here so we had a half hour to kill.


	16. Chapter 16

I was sitting with my hands resting on my lap, and I looked away from him biting my lip, he grasped one of my hands with his and rubbed his thumb along the top of my hand, the whole thing felt so domestic and normal, so _not _me.

"Bella it's ok, I already told you, slow" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded as I looked at him and hesitantly leaned into his side, he used his hand on my shoulder to coax me closer and I rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arm around his waist, it was so comfortable, his arm wrapped around me and he looked down at me as I looked up at him, both of us smiling.

I leaned up, knowing I had to lead; he didn't know the speed I was ready for but claimed to be ready for it all. I pressed my lips to his, my hand coming up to cup his cheek lightly as I kissed him.

I felt my desire creep up more, as my hand moved to twine into his hair, pulling him closer to me, as my mouth opened, his did the same following quickly behind me and our tongues swirled together in our passionate kiss, it wasn't near as awkward as I expected it to be, I felt myself pushing him back further on the couch until he was laying down, and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I laid on top of him, still kissing him hard, he kissed me back full force but still half a step behind me, it amazed me how much he let me take charge.

"Edward" I panted against his lips and I heard him growl at me as he finally took a little incentive and his hand slowly started moving, he push my shirt up slightly to run his hand along my bare waist, his warm hands felt heavenly on my skin and I pulled slightly harder on his hair to approve of his action.

His hands started to move up and my panic rose as he fingered my bra strap, he didn't go any further when he felt me tense simply back peddling and moving back to my waist, I pulled away for breath, and buried my head in his shoulder as what I had done sunk in. I French kissed my boyfriend.

I have a boyfriend.

Everything was sinking in now and I couldn't hide my smile at the thought, I expected to be scared, but I couldn't lie to myself and say I never wanted love, I was a hopeless romantic, and I wanted this so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bella?" Edward asked after a minute, and I pulled away from his shoulder, resting my hands on his chest to hold myself up and looked into his eyes, my smile still in place on my face, I couldn't control it. Edward chuckled and asked.

"What?" I just shook my head before answering.

"Nothing really, just…letting myself be happy" I said pecking his lips once again.

"Good, I want you to be happy Bella" he said with his own smile and I blush as he cupped my cheek softly, I could see so much happiness and desire in his eyes, I could help it.

"You're so beautiful" he said seemingly subconsciously and I bit my lip and my blush deepened.

I hid my face in his chest as I laughed, I wrapped my arms around his waist and thought about the last couple hours, they had gone by so fast, and a I had gained a confident, boyfriend, and so much more.

I knew I could trust Edward, and I might not be exactly ready to tell him everything but I knew I would be, and id' be ready whenever he was, I knew he was going to be a big thing in my life.

Possible become it.


	18. Chapter 18

He responded instantly, kissing me back lightly before I pulled back. Hi lips were soft and warm and I wanted more, but I was unsure of what he wanted, I knew he wanted me but I still wasn't sure.

My hand went to my lips and I closed my eyes as I remembered the feeling of a few seconds ago, it was good and right, and nothing like the others.

I bit my lip as my smile grew and I sighed in contentment.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I looked up to him as he continued, he held my chin with his thumb and forefinger, running his thumb over my lip as he did, pulling my lip out from my teeth and asking the question I wish he didn't.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked a slight amused smile coming to his face, and mine turned into a grimace, saying yes is a lie and saying no is as well, no matter what I would have to explain.

"I guess…" I trailed off, and he looked to me and dropped the subject, shaking his head and laughing lightly before leaning down once again and pressing his lips to mine.

I definitely wasn't complaining as I kissed him back, it was harder this time, my free hand moving to the nap of his neck to thread my fingers into his hair, his cupping the side of my neck.

We were both still holding the others hand, and I shook his away to bring mine to the side of his face, his wrapped around my waist as our kiss heated but stayed closed mouth, he leaned back after a minute, allowing the both of us to breath, resting his forehead against mine.

"Bella, we both know we can't just tell each other everything that's happened in our life's, we both have to be ready for that, and when you are I'll be ready to listen, and I hope you do the same for me" he whispered to me, my hands were still around his neck, and his hand that was wrapped around my waist moved to hold my arm more around his neck, and I replied to his comment.

"Yes, yes, yes" I say not knowing how to say anything else, my close my harms around his neck, pulling him close to me and resting my hand on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I squeezed him close decided that even if this didn't last, I would have his memory.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN updating this now since i dont got internet at school and dont wanna wait until 5 to update lol ENJOY!**

"Bella" Edward whispered, what felt like a minute later shaking me, I startled and looked up at him, before sitting up and looking around panicking.

"How long was I out? Is Alec here? What's wrong?" I rushed out quirkily and hurriedly, and I heard Edward's slight chuckle.

"No, no it's fine, you were only out for about 20 minutes, everything's fine" he said reassuringly, but slightly amused, I slapped his chest when he let out the laugh he was holding in.

"Mean, you scared the shit out a me!" I yelled to him jokingly as I laughed, he joined me grasping my hand and holding it to his chest, right above his heart, our laughter died down as our eyes connected, locking and the air between us became thick with tension.

His other hand came up to cup my cheek, and he whispered my name, I bit my lip at the flood of arousal that came from hearing his husky, lust filled voice saying _my_ name.

I swore I heard a strangled moan slip past his lips, as my face flushed at my thoughts, and he used his hand to pull my face to his roughly, his open mouth connecting with mine, in a heated tangle of tongue and lips, he pushed me back this time, as I roamed my hand from his chest down to his lower back, his grasped my hip as we kissed desperately, desperate for each other.

"Edward, are we leaving?" Tyler's traveling voice broke us from our bubble, and he pulled away shooting himself to the other side of the bench, I sat up quickly, face Edward, rather than the open back door Tyler was coming through behind me.

"Uh, yea bud get your stuff will be there in a minute" Edward said hastily and I heard his footsteps back into the house and Edward and I both sighed in relief at our close call.

"We are going to have to tell them" I spoke up after a second of silence.

"I know, but tomorrow, we have to go before he gets here" Edward spoke and I thanked him in a smile for not saying his name and braking this Bliss Bubble minutes early.

"Think I can pick you up tomorrow?" Edward asked as he lifted my hand to hold in-between his.

"Uhh, I guess but at the city bus stop, at the corner." I told him gesturing in the right direction, and he nodded with a smile.

"See you then" he said before slowly leaning in, we kissed chastely goodbye, and I walked him and Tyler to his car, I watched them leave, before rushing back into the house to make Alec's plate.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN ok ch 20! Hope you like it, review it! ;) Love ya!**

**Ch 20**

**BPOV**

Alec enjoyed the Lasagna and requested steak and potatoes for tomorrow, which was easier then Lasagna and took less time.

I went to the room, after giving him his food, and we all showered. Leah was brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called to either Seth or Jake, since it was the bathroom door, and Jake poked his head in.

"Leah, can I talk to Bella for a minute, I think Seth wants a bed time story" he said nodding towards his own bedroom, she nodded excitedly, wanting to show off her reading skills, being the excited 8 year old she really was.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Jake, as he walked over to sit on my bed next to me, he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"Jake you know you can tell me anything right?" I asked him and he sighed nodded and then took a deep breath before launching into a quick speech.

"I saw you and Edward holding hands, I don't know what that means in high school but when Paul and Kim held hands it's because they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that they kissed under the slide in 3rd grade, and if Edwards your boyfriend I don't know if I like that, because what if he hurts you like Paul did to Kim? He through gravel at her in after they broke up, and she cried, I don't want you to cry I want you to be happy, i-i-I" he cut off as he choked on a sob, and I wrapped my arms around him, this had to be hard, Jacob didn't talk much the last few years, now that I think a about it I'm pretty sure that was the most he's ever talked at once.

"Oh, Jake, it's ok, everything is ok, yes Edwards my boyfriend, I guess, but it's a little different in high school, ok? I'm happy, I promise" I told him, I figured I could tell them all now, so I called to Leah and Seth to come in, they did and I lifted Seth onto my lap so both Leah and Jake could sit next to me.

"Guys you have to know, I trust Edward, I know he hasn't been around for long, but I do, he's just like us, and he understands. Most of it." I connected eyes with Jake, silently telling him I haven't told Edward everything.

"I believe he will be a good thing, and I can't tell you how long it will last, I don't know the future, but I'm going to hold on as long as I can, everything will be ok, I promise" I said, as I hugged them all to me, and squeezed my eyes closed, trying to convince myself as much as them.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN ok ch 21! Hope you like it, and please review! :) Love ya!**

**Ch 21**

**BPOV**

The four of us had piled on my bed after that, and they all fell asleep quickly, I made sure to set my alarm for 6:30, before nodding off myself.

The next morning was pretty routine, I hadn't gotten much sleep, for I found out Seth was a kicker last night, and had eventually gotten up to put him in Leah's bed, luckily the other two had stayed asleep for that little fiasco, and I was able to sleep soundly after that.

I made my special oatmeal for breakfast, finally having some motivation to make it, and fed the kids quickly and we headed out, I dropped them with Emily at the door, thanking her once again, before starting for the bus stop.

I could help but skip the short walk there, I was excited to see Edward, my boyfriend! He's wasn't exactly my 1st boyfriend I guess, I would always see Brady Call as my 1st boyfriend, even though the relationship lasted 2 days and I found out he only went out with me to make Jacky Graham jealous, that was in the 6th grade.

But like I told Jake, this was a hell of a lot different, Edward was my 1st kiss, my 1st _real_ boyfriend, and I was ecstatic to see him. I saw his car pull up to the bus stop when I was about 10 feet away, and I smiled huge before running to him, he had gotten out, seeing me too, and I jumped into his arms, excited beyond comprehension.

We hugged tightly, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck; he lifted my feet off the ground, and spun to around before setting me down with my back against his car.

His smile was dazzling and I giggled as his lips came down to connect with mine softly, it was sweet and to any onlookers would have been seen as a romantic reunion.

He pulled away and chuckled as he spoke.

"Hi" he said simply and I returned it with a giggle, realizing it was the 1st thing we've said to each other.

"You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded as he opened his door and I climbed through to plop down in the middle seat, he jumped in after me, swinging his right arm over my shoulder as he turned onto the road.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN here's chapter 22, hope you guys like it, ;)**

**Ch 22**

**BPOV**

We got to school just enough time before the bell so I could accompany Edward to breakfast; I grabbed milk just because as we sat at a table, and we laughed and talked, and had a good time, He walked me to my class, pecking my lips with a smile before walking away.

I was happy in my morning classes, just staying in my Edward haze, I was lucky no one called on me, for I don't think I could have known the answer, hell I don't even really remember which subjects was which. Just that whenever I self a class, Edward was waiting outside for me, I would wrap my arms around his waist and he would kiss my softly, before we walked to whatever my next class was.

When he dropped me off, I would kiss him a little harder, I couldn't help it, he was addicting.

At lunch we got our food and went into the library, they weren't exactly supposed to eat in the library but Esme seemed to understand.

We asked Esme if there were any laptops open, since all the desktops were taken this time, she smiled and nodded handing us the slip I signed to say we checked out the laptop, and then giving it to us, we only checked out one, Edward said he had internet at his house and could do his homework there later, right now he just wanted to spend time with me.

I sat on the couch after setting out bags next to us, and then opened his legs for me to sit there on the couch. I did the research I needed to after logging in, and instead of taking notes, which would cause me to have to move, instead I typed the things I needed to remember on a word document and printing it out, after lunch passed, Edward and I walked to Biology, we scooted our chairs in the back closer on the long table, luckily we were the only ones back there, so we held hands under the table and I leaned into him as the teacher put in a movie.

He walked me to English, after Bio and picked me up afterwards, I smiled as I hugged him and I heard someone call our names.

"Edward, Bella, hey…" I heard Jasper, the boy who had run me over the day before say, I smiled, if it wasn't for him Edward and I probably wouldn't be together.

"Jasper, hey, what's up?" Edward asked cautiously, not sure why he was talking to us.

"Nothing really, but I see you guys figured everything out?" he said with a smirk gesturing to our intertwined hands, I started turning pink, I leaned into Edwards chest trying to hid my face ad he wrapped his arm around me with a slight chuckle.

Jasper gave us a quizzical look before asking.

"You sure you guys just started dating yesterday? You seem so…comfortable" he said and and I just bit my lip and looked up to Edward, and he looked back at me smiling, and I answered without looking away.

"I guess it's just meant to be"


	23. Chapter 23

**AN chapter 23...lol wow lol i hope you like it :::))):::))) lol**

**Ch 23**

**BPOV**

As I said it I realized its truth, I wasn't exactly religious, but maybe it was destiny and God had sent us to each other? What if we were really meant to be?

He seemed to have the same thought as me, as he leaned down just a little to rest his forehead against mine, keeping his eyes locked with mine, and a huge smile on his face, his eyes reflected mine, pure happiness.

"Wow, I guess so" I heard a chuckle come from Jasper, and turned my head to him, and blushing once again, I had forgotten he was there.

"So, you guys busy this Friday? Me and Rose have a double date with our own significant others, they don't live in the area so, we are only able to get together every now and then" Jasper asked, and I bit my lip, Leah and Seth could stay with Sam and Emily on Friday if they were ok with it, and Jake had asked to hang out with a friend from school just yesterday. Jane and Alec both worked, so they wouldn't know…

"I could do it no problem, but…" Edward trailed off looking to me, he knew my situation, about not being able to really do anything.

"I would only be able to go, if I got back by seven" I said hoping he didn't ask for an explanation.

"Great, I already know Ali's going to love you two" he smiled at us, before telling us that they were meeting up at four and maybe going to see a movie, and we parted ways, Edward and I to the Library, Jasper to the parking lot.

The library went the same as lunch, and we left around four, and Friday went exactly the same as Thursday, except Alec had told me that morning he wouldn't be home until around 9, for there was some kind of meeting.

I told Jake to tell his friend he could stay until eight thirty, and asked Emily and Sam if they could watch Seth and Leah, from around three to eight thirty, saying I could pay them, they said they were going on a date that night but had their kids being watched by a baby sitter and called her to ok more kids, she agreed, saying it would be around 15 dollars, I said that was fine, for I had gotten my allowance in the mail on Thursday.

I excitedly told Edward when he picked me up that morning, and he smiled at my news, hugging me tightly before kissing me and we got into his car.

"So, tomorrow, what will you be doing?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Um, well Alec works, but Jane doesn't but she spends most of the day upstairs so me and the kids just hang out in our rooms, talking, playing made up games, being bored" I said shrugging, and a slight smile came to his face.

"Well I work tonight; I deliver news papers, so maybe I could secretly stop by? Tyler has a visit with his grandparents all day, so I'll be bored, what you say, maybe around 12, I could bring lunch" he said with a smile, and I bit my lip, it was risky, Jane normally just stays upstairs but it's only been a couple times, but I wanted to see him so much, and it would be so much better with him around…

"Sure, but you have to some through my window" I said with a laugh but serious none the less, the front door was too loud.

He agreed to and we drove to school, excited for out date afterwards.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN OOOK ch 24 is posted haha, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

Jasper had given Edward directions to the Theater for neither of us had been there before, and we pulled up to it just a couple minutes before 4, I saw Jasper jumping out of an old blazer, he ran around to the passenger side, and opened the door, reveling a tiny girl with short black almost blue hair, the ends flared out, and framed her pale face, she had small delicate features, except for a sharp jaw, that looked strangely familiar.

"Alice?" I heard Edward's surprised gasp next to me, and looked to him confused, who?

His eyes were locked on the girl, she smiled at Jasper as he offered her his hand and she took it, not seeing us.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled, causing her to jump and look around franticly, when her eyes connected with Edwards, she squealed loudly, before running and jumping into my boyfriend's arms.

Jasper looked at them confused then at me and I just shrugged, they obviously knew each other, Edward was laughing as he squeezed the girl to him, almost sounding hysterical.

"Oh my god, this is crazy!" she said in a high voice as Edward put her down, and they smiled at each other.

"Uh" Jasper said breaking them from their trance.

"OH!, I'm sorry, Edward this is my boyfriend Jasper, jasper this is my brother Edward" Edward laughed, as did Jasper before speaking

'We've met Alice, we both go to West Valley, and he invited us here" Edward said gesturing to the Jasper.

"Oh" she said with a giggle before eyeing me warily

"Oh, this is Bella, my girlfriend, Bella this is my sister Alice" he said gesturing to the both of us with one hand well taking mine with the other.

"It nice to meet you Bella, are you…" she trailed off, and I nodded knowing what she met, Jasper had just been looking at Alice with a big smile well we all spoke.

"OH! Edward, Emmett's meeting us to! His girlfriends Rosalie, Jaspers sister! OMG this is so great!" she spoke a mile and minute, just as Rosalie, and I'm assuming Emmett walked up to us, he was a big guy, Edward said he was older, but dame he was big, like buff, he screamed "Eddie!" before picking Edward up in a big bear hug.

"Eeeeep, this is all so great!" Alice squealed and Rose looked at us all confused, we laughed as Emmett explained that Edward was his and Alice's brother, once we were all in on the loop, we all decided on dinner instead of a movie, that way Edward, Emmett and Alice could catch up and all of us could get to know each other.

The theater was right next to the mall so we went to a Chinese restaurant inside to eat an early dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

We learned Emmett and Alice had coincidently gone to the same school, and Peter, Rose and Jaspers 'cousin' goes there as well and had befriended them, he had them over at his house when Rose and Jasper visited and it was like fate. It turned out Rose and Jasper weren't as different as we thought. They had both spent three years in the system before being adopted, by Esme and Carlisle about years 5 ago, the couple is in their mid 30s, they had learned they couldn't have kids, so decided to adopt and fell in love with Rose and Jasper, even though they have only been with them a few years, they say they are like the parents they never had, their first 8 years being with their grandmother.

We were all talking and having a good time, when my watch beeped, telling me it was nearing seven thirty and we had to leave. I looked to Edward and he gave me a sad smile, not wanting to leave his family and our new friends but knowing we had to.

"Well, we have to pick up Bella's little brothers and sister" Edward said to the group with a slight squeeze to my hand that he held in his lap.

"Oh, ok, well, we should do this again! Maybe next weekend…or the next, whenever really, just soon" Alice said, changing her words when she caught sight of my face.

I nodded to my new friend, a smile on my face, liking the idea of having some social contact with people my own age.

We said our goodbyes and Edward led me towards the car, we waved to the others as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and mine his waist, I laid my head on his chest as we walked.

It was so perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

The ride back we held hands on my lap, I played with his hand as we talked and he drove, we were so comfortable around each other, I couldn't get over it, the smile on my face was permanently in place.

We picked Jake up 1st, his friends house closer, he jumped into the back and smiled at me knowingly when he saw Mine and Edwards hands, I rolled my eyes and told him to get buckled up.

We started to Sam and Emily's and Edward had asked Jake if he had fun, he was talking a mile a minute about how Jerrod, his friend that he had stayed with, had his own room and a bunk bed and a whole toy chest full of toys. We were passing the school well Jake was in the middle of a story.

"Jarrod's big brother Quill had his girlfriend Claire over and she's really pretty, like you Bella, and she beat him at Black Opps! Do you believe it? A pretty girl playing a video game better then a boy? We think he let her win, but he was so mad, we didn't know for sure and…" he continued quickly, and Edward and I made eye contact before both chuckling quietly at his description of an angry teenage boy,

We stopped in front of Sam an Emily's house, and I went up to the door, I knocked and was messing with the hem of my shirt so wasn't paying attention when the door opened until someone said my name…

"Bella?" the voice said, and I looked up, confused as to how this person knew my name.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I said shocked, and she smiled at me.

"Oh wow, it's a small world huh?" I said


	27. Chapter 27

"Mrs. Cullen?" I said shocked, and she smiled at me.

"Oh wow, it's a small world huh?" I said

I bent down and open my arms as Seth and Leah jumped into my arms, saying my name in excited unison.

I hugged them to me, as I smiled at the Mrs. Cullen; she smiled to as she patted Sam Jr. head.

I stood, and reached into my pocket for the 15 dollars to pay her, she put her hand up to decline.

"Oh no sweetie, there's no need for that" she said and I smiled again and put the money away

"Thank you" I told him sincerely, and then told Leah and Seth to get there bags, they ran off, doing what there told.

"So where are your parents? Seth and Leah said there big sister was picking them up, but I'm just curious" she said, it was genuine, but I couldn't help but lose my smile.

"Oh, uh Seth and Leah are my foster siblings…both of our parents are gone" I said quietly, and she looked shocked for a second, before giving me a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey; my children are adopted, and were in the system for a couple years, I know what it can do"

"Yea" I said for lack of better word, she nodded and said goodbye to Seth and Leah, and we all got into the car.


	28. Chapter 28

The drive back to the house was quick and we got home with plenty of time, since I had already ate, and Jake Seth and Leah were few, I quickly whipped up some French dip, it took 5 minutes to heat the acu sauce, and then put 2 sandwiches on a plate with the sauce in the fridge for Alec and Jane.

The kids were in bed and since the dishes had been soaking since after school, I just had to whip them and put them away, Edward had done the litter and the dog shit well I was doing that, and I apologized to him for having him do our chores, he shook it off as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, with my back against the counter.

I giggled as he started nipping at my neck.

"Hey, when do you have to be home?" I asked

"I don't Tyler's staying at a friend's house, why?" he asked finally looking up at me.

"Well, Jane doesn't get home until 11, and Alec doesn't go in our room, Leah can bunk with Seth, she'll probably want to anyways…" I trailed off, he narrowed his eyes.

"Bella Swan, are you inviting me to stay the night?" he asked faking disapproval.

"Well yea, until 11, then you have to hide in the closet" I told him, we both laughed after a second of serious eyes contact.

"Well?" I asked, he had gone back to kissing my neck.

"Sorry you're just so distracting" he said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes

"Yes Bella I'll stay" he said with a smile and I smiled back at him, before turning and walking backwards to my room.

"Wait, I have to move my car silly" he said and I sighed before letting him head outside, He was back in a flash, saying he moved it around the corner, well he was outside a put a sticky note on the fridge telling Alec where dinner was.

I went into the room first, telling Leah she can sleep in her brother's room with him tonight, and she smiled at me, a knowing wink, I looked at her shocked before she left the room with a giggle.

I smiled, before leaning back out into the hall and grabbing Edwards hand in the dark and pulling him into the already dark room, and onto my twin bed, it was small but oh well.


End file.
